Several railroad ballast centre plow devices are known which move ballast from an edge of the railroad track towards the centre thereof and from the centre outwardly of the track but owing to the shortness of the length of these centre plows it has frequently been required to provide a wing device outside the plow, to increase the range of movement of ballast which the plow can effect. The present invention provides a plow device which is operationally positioned externally of the tie ends and which increases the distance through which the centre plow can move ballast (when used with a centre plow) and which is capable of adopting a variety of configurations to provide a wide range of versatility. Examples of centre plow devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,042; 3,605,297; 1,777,588 and 3,019,536. Examples of side plow devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,297; 3,468,042; and 3,019,536.